A New Life
by Silver Stars 1914
Summary: Tara Valkov was abused by her mom and dad all her life. But in flash, everything changed. Turns she has a grandfather, a cousin, and is about to make some new friends. But the new world she entered isn't as peaceful as she thought it was. But with the help of three new friends, she just might by able to change just that.
1. Tara Valkov

Hi! I'm Tara Valkov, and, well I don't know where to start. Okay, here goes.

I lived with my mother and father, but they were abusive. I'm not even sure why they had me.

You see both my mother and father come from rich families, but my mother's Russian and my dad's Japanese.

My dad went on a business trip went his brother when they met and fall in love. About two and a half months later, my mom got pregnant with me.

Their parents were not happy. At. All

They both stole money from them and ran away, But my mother did try to convene her dad that when I was born everything won be fine again, but he didn't go for it. I agreed with him.

Around the time I was three, that's when the abuse started.

But little did I know, everything was gonna change on my 14th birthday


	2. A Friend and Family?

Tara's POV

I waited until the shouts of my mom and dad died down before even thinking about getting out of the house. They were always like this, well, when there not beating on me. Hopefully I could get out of it today. It was quiet, really quiet. I decide that it was time to take this risk. If you think I take all the abuse by choice, there you wrong, but your kind of right. I thought about getting away, but I had to make a plan before I did anything.

I tracked down family that I could get to fast and safe, I found nothing. I didn't try after that. I just take it because there's nothing I could do. I have nowhere to go, nowhere to turn. So that bring us to where I am right now. I slowly and softly walked down the stairs. The door was in reach. Nothing was stopping my. Forgetting all the stuff that was around the door, I ran to it. Just as I got my hand near the knob, my foot slipped on a pack of angel dust, and my head collided with beer bottles.

My mother and father ran to me. Even thought they are cruel, abusive, and mean to me, if you just looked at them, you wouldn't think it. My mother was very pretty; I took after her the most. She had soft, silky red hair, piercing green eyes, and snow white skin. My dad was a handsome man. The only thing I got from him was my icy blue eyes. He also had brown hair, and fairly tan skin. They started to yell and curse at me, saying that I wasted good beer and drugs.

My father grabbed my hair and dragged me to the basement. My mother locked me in chains that they kept down there. My dad got a whip, a knife, and something I didn't know what it was, and mom got some salt. My dad grabbed the whip and started beating my back. Mom grabbed a handful of salt and rubbed it in my slashes in my back. I couldn't stop myself from screaming in pain, but second I did, my dad backhanded me. "Ha, you think anyone could hear you? Well guess what? Nobody can!" My dad yelled.

What they didn't know is that someone did hear Tara….

Tally Matthews, the daughter of the Valkovs's neighbors, was walking by the house when she a scream. She turned and walked a bit closer to the little basement window and held back the urge to gasp loudly. What she saw was a mother and father beating their daughter senseless. Tally got out her phone and quickly dialed the number. "I need the police and an ambulance now"

The pain became more and more unbearable to the red haired female. Suddenly, the three of them heard the door being kicked in. The two went up to see what happen, leaving Tara locked in the chains. Tara didn't know what was happening; all she really knew was that she was cold and weak. She suddenly heard her parents scream. She weakly leaved her head up when someone came down the stairs. She couldn't tell who it was, her vision was too blurry. A gasp and "I need some help down here!" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Back with Tally

Tally ran into the house when they got the crazy mother and father out of the house. She heard someone shout for help and she quickly ran down there before anyone could stop her. She gasped at the sight. In front of her was a girl with simmering red hair covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and slashes in her back.

She snapped out of it quickly when she heard the woman yell that she needed the keys the chains. She ran a hand through her hair, looking for something. She smiled as she pulled out the blue butterfly hair pin. She took the girls wrists and picked the locks. The woman picked her up and brought her up stairs. Tally watched as they put Tara in the ambulance. _'I hope she'll be okay…  
_

"Grandfather! I'm home!" Kai Hiwatari called out to Voltaire Hiwatari, the man known as her grandfather. (Okay, I know that in a lot of stories, Voltaire is not a nice guy, but in this story, he is, just pointing that out right now) Voltaire walked down the stairs. But just as he was about to greet his granddaughter, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello mister Hiwatari, this the bey city hospital, I'm calling about your granddaughter"

"But I'm looking at Kai right now"

"I'm not talking about Kai; I'm talking about your other granddaughter"

"Who is she talking about?" Kai, who could hear the lady on the phone asked.

"I'm not sure Kai" Voltaire answered her.

"Mister Hiwatari, I think it would be better if I explained this to both you and your granddaughter Kai in person could you and her come by the hospital?"

"We'll leave right now" With that he hung up.

Voltaire and Kai left for the hospital. On the way, Kai couldn't help but ask

"Grandfather, do you have any idea who this girl is?"

Voltaire seemed to be in thought.

' _Who could this girl be?"_

Then it hit him.

" _Father, once I have this little girl, everything will be fine, I promise" Alexandra Hiwatari pleaded with her father._

" _I guess she really did have a daughter...'_

"Kai, I think I know who this girl is"

By the time they had reached the hospital, Kai had learned the story of her aunt. They walked through the hallway. "Hiwataris?" They heard someone call. A nurse with long black hair and brown eyes approached them. "Please follow me" The nurse, who had said her name was May, lead to the room where Alexandra's daughter was. Along the way, Kai asked about her newly discovered cousin. Voltaire didn't stop her, he too was curious about her.

"Well, her name is Tara Valkov, she takes after her mother mostly, but she has her father blue eyes. She is normally quiet, shy, and she has quite the creative side. She doesn't have friends; she claimed that she wanted to keep to herself, but we think that she just didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She was abused since the age of three, about the time when she turned ten; we think, her mother began to rubbed salt in her wounds."

Kai and Voltaire held back gasps. They couldn't believe the pain this girl had to go through. But there was one more thing Kai wanted to know.

"When's her birthday?"

May checked the clipboard she was reading from. "It's…Today"

It was quiet after that, until Voltaire asked;

"Can we see her now?"

May nodded her head as she grabbed the door knob. "Yes, but you have to by very quiet, it took a while, but she's finally in a natural sleep" The two followed the nurse as she walked in.

The two started at the sight of the girl on the bed. She had her arms wrapped up to her elbows, an oxygen mask covered her mouth, and she was hooked up to an IV, but other than that she seemed perfectly fine. "Mister Hiwatari, I'd like to talk to you alone for a minute" May told Voltaire as they walked outside. Kai sat down beside the bed. She leaned over to get a better look at Tara, and quickly leaned back as she moaned softly.

Icy blue eyes slowly opened. Tara waited for her vision to focus, and it did. What came into her sight was a girl with gray and dark blue hair, pale skin, and violet eyes smiling at her. Tara looked at the girl staring at her confused. "Who are you?" She asked, slowly sitting up. "I'm Kai, and I'm, your, your cousin" Kai told her. "Tara's eyes widen. "I-I have a c-cousin?" She asked. Kai nodded, some tears slipping out of her eyes


End file.
